MerDanny
by Jaded Jimmie Productions
Summary: A mermaid falls inlove with an sciencist daughter what more can I say beside DannyxSam
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I saw this pic of Danny (as Phantom) was a mer-man! And Sam was a sexy scientist(a different pic i edited so I'll say pic 2)! They we're daydreaming about eachother and Sam had a scared look on her face will Phantom had that, why-can't-it-happen-right-now look(pic 1!). So I started squealing and mom gave me that -I-should-send-you-to-a-therispt look. XD.. anyway, so I came up with this ideal story. And I hope you all enjoy! Remember this will be rated 'T'

**If it needs to go up tell me! :)**

* * *

><p>|{~.~}| {~.~}|{~.~}|<p>

Chapter one: meeting the merman

Sam Manson grabbed her brown clipboard and removed her heels and walked onto the beach. She pushed her long black hair out of her face and turn her head to the side. Her hair was poofed out around her face but smooth down around the upper back and fell directly on her hips. Her periwinkle eyes spotted something black, white, scaly and white hair?

She got up and dusk off her dark purple tee with a white star in the center and staighten her black mini-skirt. She walked over slowly a cave. While listening she heard a male voice, splash of water and another male voice. Sam walked closer to see a beautiful black and white tail with a large fin. She quickly jumped into the cave and startle two men, both roughly around the age of 18. One was a dark headed male with dark brown eyes and had beatiful dark skin. He had dreads with a black tee shirt on and red shorts. The other guy was white with long snowy white hair and bright green eyes. They even appear to glow and Sam blush seeing that he didn't have a shirt guy has a six pack, beautiful dark abs.

"So sorry! But I saw this black and white fish tail and was trying to follow it. I guess I lost it but I thought it was in here. So I'ma just go. Yeah bye!" she begin to walk out when the white headed boy hand wrapped around her ankle.

"Hey calm down miss. I don't want you to go yet. Here, let me introduce ourselves. I'm Phantom, Danny Phantom to be exact." He smiled.

"I'm Andre Harris." He smiled before kissing her hand. Phantom must have thought it was to long and coughed.

"Oh and I'm Sam Manson."

She smiled and Phantom smiled too. He likes her smile.

Phantom likes her,he likes her a lot. Sam sit down placing her legs in the water. Phantom was starring at Sam and went foreward. His hand hover above her thigh as if asking could he touch it. Sam eyebrow went up. He's acting as if he never saw long pale legs before! She looked him over, he was a good looking man, most women should be falling at his feet by now but he wants to touch her thigh? Her hand grabbed this wrist and place his and on her thigh. She removed her hand and his slid down toward her legs. (AN **oh Danny you dirty dirty boy**) She study his face it went from pleasure to unbearable pain.

"Phantom? Are you alright?"

Phantom didn't hear her worried words. He twisted his body and jumpped out the water. He jumpped out the water. His hand created green energy in hand and shot a the shark that chop on his tail. _Tail ? _Its a tail like a _fish _tail! Phantom. Is. A-

"YOU'RE A MERMAID!"

Sam scream Phantom grunted in responce before killing the shark altogther. Sam took off running away. Phantom's pain increased when he saw Sam run away. His heart broke, he felt at peace with her. He was a freak in her eyes. Unholy. A killer. Even worest, not her type! He felt tears come fill his eyes. Phantom's closed his eyes, Andre was to freaked out to do anything.

"Phantom?" Sam asked when she reached him. "hold still, I'm going to clean your wound-er wounds..." Sam cleaned and dress his wounds.

"I need a safe place to sleep."

Phantom hinted with a tired yawn.

"Well you know my parents,"

Andre started Sam and Phantom looked at him. "Are in town and can return anytime. So my house is out?"

Sam's eyes swim with interest while Phantom glared at him and did the cut aross the neck to crease his talking. Sam notice Andre stop talking and looked back to Phantom. Phantom smile in a flirty way until 18 men can to took him away. Phantom tried to fight them off but he was still weak. Some guys blinded the two humans, and ease the memory everything that happen that day.

~Two~Weeks~Later~In~a~Science~Lab

Sam walked into the science lab. She was assign to take care of the new subject aka project. She walked in before closing the door. The subject sighed before talking.

"Great another one."

The subject's green eye ablazed with annoyice and saddness. His long white hair fell sexily over his glowing green eyes. She walked to him and smiled in an ackward shock way,

"Your tail is beautiful." She whispter. He looked up, Sam!

The girl who healed him. His last caretaker said his next caretaker would be with him the rest of his time being. So the raven head beauty is his person entertainment, nurse, and hopefully his soon to be girlfriend.

"Oh really?" He use his ice powers and made a necklace right before her very eyes. He pull a half black half white scale in a heart shape and tied it to the necklace and everything else were tear shaped ice crystles.

"For you," he whispter throwing the necklace over the tank. Sam's hand cupped catching it. She wrapped it around her neck and it started glowing a beautiful lavander.

"Er thanks mermaid."

Sam smiled.

"I'm a male. Maids mean female workers. I'm a merman, acutally merprince of the Amity sea!" He smiled with pride.

"Ohh a prince," Sam smiled with an eyebrow raised, "I'm not impresssed, hun. So what's your name?" She asked.

What? She forgotten him, his heart broke a bit. Wait it didn't go right the first time, so the second time should be better right? Now he's going to flirt her up and perhaps they'll be dating!

"Babe it's Daniel. Daniel Phantom but call me Phantom. Though for you can call me DP."He made his voice unbelievable deep as if natural. Sam blushed.

"And doll face,"Sam faked a country accencent,"I'm Samantha but call me Sam but for you call me SH. So shhhhhh!"

"Um nope! I'm going with... _Sammy!_ Yep,Sammy." He smirked.

"No! No, no, no,no no,no! I'm calling you Dan-Dan!"

"Suuuuurrrreeee!" He purred.

"Ugh but I-" Sam words were cutted when her cell rung, " Hello?... yes I''m with him... you want me to WHAT?... of course but... how do I get... yeah... okay.. okay...okay, see ya soon. Bye," She hung up.

"You're going to come home with me," Sam growled, "they want to see how you interact with females. So Paullina, Valerie and I have have do secude you to see if you have the same human male emotions."

"Going home with you? I don't mind that!" Phantom did a back flip, "If only you knew how you make me feel! Yeow baby" Phantom grin at her confused look.

"Don't get you're hopes up!"

|{~.~}| {~.~}|{~.~}|

Two dark skin beauties walked into Sam's manison.

Paullina was a tan girl with aqua color eyes and a really thick figure. She look like one of those Latino Barbie dolls only with much more bigger boobs. Her hair was cutted short where it fell cutely around her face. She wore an ice pink tanktop without much support forher breast. To think about it, her hair is really messy. Her hot pink lipstick was messily made over and her eyeshadow was a bit sloppy than how she usily appily it.

Valerie was a bit chubby in the waist area. She had beautiful light African skin with moss green eyes and full brown lips. She was thick in the hips. Her hair was only brushing her shoulder, trying her best to look like Paullina. She wore a golden, quarter sleeve tee with two shades of gold bracelets and and rust orange mini-skirt. Phantom could only raise an eyebrow.

"You're kindof hot for a fishboy." Paullina grinned, wildly swinging her hips toward him.

"How do you know if I have a tempture?" He asked try to adverise his eyes from her chest. He suddenly heard a click, he turn his head seeing Sam write something down.

"1.) even though he's a merman he stills enjoy staring at girls' chest." Valerie read what she wrote and giggled. " Add that he don't know english slang."

"Okay girls. His name is Phantom he's 18 in human years not sure how it is in merfolks but thats all the valid information I got on him."

Soon another girl walked in.

She had long shoulder lenght hair with red streaks. She had a thick hour glass form. She wore a red tee shirt and dark blue jeans Her eyes were unusally a dark blue. Her skin was a rich dark carmel color. Her eyeshadow was on with black eyeliner and mascara. Shehad a clipboard and a white lab coat.

"Sam Manson?" She asked as Sam's habd went up. "I'm your assist for this project. My name is Jimilyn but people usally call my Jimmie or Lec." She intoduce herself.

"Nice to meet you too. Welcolme a board." She smiled.

"Okay whats with this one," Jimmie asked pointing to Paullina, "it looks like she just woke up inher make-up." Paullina clear ingored her.

"So what's first on this studip list." Paullina read, "Date interview? Yay, more time with you!" Paullina batted her eyes at Phantom.

"What do that have to do with this experiment!" Valerie asked, well stated.

"Probably it's to see if he's caple of being with women. I dunno I'm the _unpaid _intern." Jimmie stressed out. "It also say we have to dress him and I have to take his measurements!"

Sam sigh before pushing the wheeled tank out side and to Phantom to jump into the pool. Phantom did as he was told and swam up to the step and look as if he was sitting. Sam walked over and undress her self. Phantom watch with intense jaded she was in her lacy purple and black bra and panty set she jumpped in Phantom eyes were wide.

"Phantom hold out your arms like this," Sam directed with her arms out like a bird with spreaded wings. He did so as she measured him.

He blush everytime her fingers brush or her nails grazed his skin. Phantom hands grabbed her wrist and he brought her lips to his and kissed her. Sam eyes were widen with shock.

* * *

><p>Aaannnddd scene! No 'M' but a strong, abit adult-ishbut not much I stop at'Teen' cuz I'm 14 :) <strong>TELL ME YOUR FAVORITE GUYS FROM DANNY PHANTOM NO PHANTOM CAN"T BE IN IT FENTON CAN BE ONE, TUCKER, DASH, KWAN, MICKY, LESTER, LANCER, JACK, ECT. I NEED THREE GUYS! Thanks for reading :).<strong>

P.S. I'm writing a movie it's call 'Unforgivable' I'm so exicted!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry but Diclaimer: I own nothing but Jimmie and James. If I did it would be some what like Kim Possible! And Paulina would be dead and Valerie lost in the anger ghost zone without weapons why CAUSE THEY TRY TO STEAL DANNNY AWAY FROM SAM! Paulina likes Phantom Valerie like Fenton and both hate the oppisite side so why the hell do Danny wants to Date them? And ghost in the ghost zone they're always trying to kill him? What is wrong with you people? Got Danny dating everyone except the right one but who did he end up with? SAM MANSON!

So the most votes were for:

Tucker Foley Jack Fenton and Dash Baxter

{~.~} | {~.~} | {~.~} | {~.~} |

Chapter two:

Sam's arms wrap thightly around Phantom's neck. They continue this until they heard a male cough. A man in his forties was standing there, his hair was a faded bright blonde with grey strek. He wore a sweater vest with a pink lab coat. His blue eyes twinkle with interest.

"Oh, hi Dad-" Sam said slightly air as if covering something a lie.

"I see you caught subject 385 eye." He smiled as Sam blush. Phantom eyes widen.

"She took my eye?"He asked briskly feelling around for his eyeballs. Soon he look in her hands for his eyeball. Sam giggled.

"That means you like me,you took interest in me." Sam said after the giggles subsided.

"So he doesn't know our colloquilism. Hunnn,fascinating! Have you girls discover anything?" Sam's father,Jermery asked.

"We got,he doesn't know our lingo and he still have strong male hormones." Jimmie stated.

"So what now?" Phantom asked.

"We'll see your reaction to guys." Jimmie inform,"Jackson Fenton, Dashel Baxter-who's a complete moron- and Tucker Foley."

"SoI'm not going to see Sammy anymore?" Phantom asked.

"See her?" Jimmie snicker,"You're never going to leave our sight! You had to chose out of all those girls. That kiss you two shared, clearly declared Sam won and I'm_ her unpaid _intern." Jimmie emit 'unpaid' with anger.

"Yeppie!" Phantom giggled.

"C'mon Phantom. Let's met the guys."Sam said rolling in a tankhalf her sizebut super wide, "Jump in."

{~.~} | {~.~} |{~.~} | {~.~}

Jackson had long black hair and was a very wide. He wore an orange jumpsuit and black boots. His arms were wrapped around a bowl with thick dark brown pudding mixture. He had light blue eye and a huge goofy grin. Jackson's head tilted her head to side looking at Paulina then look at Dash. His lips slip to a thin line which caused Jimmie to raise an eyebrow.

Dash was tall and muscular, his hair which use to be slick black with pounds of hair gel. His clothes dissheveld and dark blue eyes. His black tee and light blue jeans. His pants were literally hanging off his butt and his shirt fill with wrinkle and rips. There was an enormous wet spot on his chest. Jimmie started gagging, Paulina was a mess too. (N\A 2+2)

Tucker was... mainly the geek. But he had moss green eyes with contacts. His hair were in corn-rolls and he was super wore a yellow short sleeve top and tight skinny jeans with his PDA in his back pocket.(N\A **OMG TUCKER IN _TIGHT Skinny Jeans _** **hahahahahaha**) He smiled and place an arm around another dark skinned male.

"Hello I guess we'll be working together."The male under Tuckers arms smiled.

"I assume so." Jimmie said after 10 seconds. She likes him and she was checking him OUT.

"Well I'm James." He smiled

James was a beautiful dark chocolate skin and green contacted eyes. He stood up showing a drangon shirt with nice graphics and blue jeans. He had braids and a bright smile. He had a black clipbord and black sneakers. He wore a white lab coat.

Aaannnddd scene! No 'M' but a strong, abit adult-ishbut not much I stop at'Teen' cuz I'm 14 :) **Sorry for the late update. So read and review.**

The buttion is loney and bored so press it and tell us all how you feel. And it a box appear you might as well type in it and send it off...

P.S. I'm writing a movie it's call 'Unforgivable' I'm so exicted!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I decided to keep going. It's short. UGGGHH! My grandmother is giving me a headache; so I put in my head phones and start typing. She loves to call people only to give other people the phone and sit there staring at us with her eyes wide,. -_- i love her but she causes me pain!

* * *

><p>"Phantom?" Sam asked as Phantom stared blankly at Jack. Phantom lips open then closed, he tilted his head to the side. This man,... this man is so familiar...<p>

_A little boy with black hair walked with his father along the sea. The father hands the boy his wedding band and tells him not to lose it._

_"Don't disappoint me son." _

_"I won't daddy."_

_"That's my little boy, I so proud of you! Guess what time is." _

_"Time for fudge!"_

_"YEP!"_

_"DADDY HELP!" The little scream as a hand grabs the boy and drag him into the water. The father scream and run to his pulling him away but an ecto-blast prevents him, knocking him out._

_"DANNY!" The father screams before fainting._

"Phantom?" Sam asked placing a hand on his wet shoulder. The scale on her necklace glowed dark blue, sadness swept into her body. She wrapped her arms around him as Phantom eyes snapped close. Sam gasped when his green eyes were replace by blue ones and his hair turn black. He jumped out the tank and an ice blue ring surround his waist and turn his tail to human legs. The eight people gasped as Jimmie and Sam sat beside him, examining his body.

"Sam?"Phantom asked weakly, his hand touch her cheek. He was warm, he's usually cold but he's warm!

"Phantom," Sam held his hand as her purple eyes swept over his new appearance, "You're human."

"Sam." Phantom whisper; Sam lean down looking at him. Jimmie stared silently along with the others before her eyes looked at Phantom and Phantom's eye was locked on Sam's lips.

"Yes?" Sam asked leaning down even more. Phantom lean up some so now there face were merely inches apart.

"__Saaammm_,"_ He mutter out in a longing voice as she lean down even closer. Phantom filled the gap and a single fluid movement. His hand trail her arm leaving goosebumps arms in the absent warmth of his fingers. Sam hand played in his hair, the now fluffy dark locks. Everyone,besides the kissing couple, saw the necklace Sam wore turn pink, symbol for love, Jimmie smiled before frowning at Paullina. She was watching the couple and glaring at Sam. Then her eyes swept to Phantom hungrily, Jimmie glared at Paullina and Paulina shot a nasty look toward her.

Jimmie knew deep down,

Paullina.

Will.

Be.

**HELL**!

* * *

><p>There's the chapter. Like it? Who wants me to do a Christmas Story and have it finish by Christmas time and posted?<p>

~Jaded Jimmie Production


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so I saw this pic of Danny (as Phantom) was a merman! And Sam was a sexy scientist(a different pic i edited so I'll say pic 2)! They we're daydreaming about eachother and Sam had a scared look on her face will Phantom had that, why-can't-it-happen-right-now look(pic 1!). So I started squealing and mom gave me that -I-should-send-you-to-a-therispt look. XD.. anyway, so I came up with this ideal story. And I hope you all enjoy! Remember this will be rated T

Oh sorry for the long wait =/ I had a major writer's block. But thank Sara Kickey for gining me this idea =)

Remember I own NOTHING

* * *

><p>"Look," Sam said after everyone calm down, "He'll stay with me until we can figure this out."<p>

"Why does the hottie have to go with the ugly goth?" Paullina whine before sitting beside him, "You know, you look hotter with the green eyes and white hair."

"What do I look like now?" Danny asked, looking at Tucker.

"_Danny! Danny lookie!" A little boy screamed. Danny looked at the dark skin boy running toward him._

_"Tucker whatcha got?" Danny asked looking at the little calculator in Tucker's hand. Tucker's green eyes shrimmer in excitment._

_"It's a mathy machine. Watch!" Tucker turned it on and press buttion._

_"That's borning Tuck." Danny said rlling his bright blue eyes._

_"Danny, Tuckie?" A little voice asked. A female..._

"Like my bestfriend when I was five." Tucker said, his voice shaking lightly.

"Tucker R Foley." Danny said, "You had a math thingy when you were little."

"Dude, it's called a calculator!" Tucker said throwing his arms in the air.

"It's still boring." Danny said rolling his eyes.

"It was you!" Tucker said pointing a finger, "and you called me by my full name!"

"Yo' Skinny jeans; pointing ain't nice." James said causing Jimmie to giggle.

"Look," Jimie said letting the giggle subside, "let's just take him to Sam's and come back tommorrow."

"Nice thinkin' lil' mama." James said winking before walking to Danny and throwing him over his shoulder.

"So little shorty-" Tucker said to Jimmie before she held up a hand.

"Don't even try Foley." Jimmie said before opening a door for James carrying Danny. Tucker walked to Valerie and smiled.

"So Shawty-" Tucker started before Valerie just walked off. Jimmie walked to him and kiss his cheek.

"Now lay off Tuck." Jimmie said following Valerie out the door.

"Tucker got a kiss." Tucker whisptered to hisself, "YES!"

* * *

><p>"Dora?" the king of the Amity sea, asked his wife.<p>

"Yes Vladmir?" Dora asked swiming to him. Her blonde hair falling over here royal blue eyes.

"Have you seen Daniel?" Vlad asked.

"No dear," Dora said braiding her hair, "this morning he told me he's going to talk to Andre."

"Whom is Andre?" Vlad asked.

"He's little friend, love. Daniel'll be back when he's good and ready." Dora said before swimming off.

"That's what I'm worried about." Vlad said closing his eyes. He closed his red glowing eyes and went off. He need to find Daniel.

* * *

><p>"Hey; look Sam, I'm walking!" Danny cheered as he walked into her room.<p>

"That's great Danny." Sam said getting off the bed.

"Can we walk on the beach?" Danny asked shyly, a blush painting on his skin.

"Sure." Sam said slipping her hair out it's containment. Danny reach his hand out to grab hers, lacing their fingers together. Sam gave him a questionable look; he smiply smiled and kiss her laced fingers.

...

Danny and Sam laughed as they walked down the beach. Danny was happy to support the light weigh on his shoulder.

"Sam, I want you to know something." Danny said quietly, "I hope this doesn't change anything."

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Nevermind, you'll think I'm werid and I'm a creep." Danny said looking away.

"Just tell me." Sam said using her free hand to turn his face to hers.

"As a child," Danny sighed. "I remember a little girl with black hair and jeweled purple eyes. I still remember her and I think I love her."

"So why would I find that werid?" Sam asked confused.

"You remind me of her," Danny said hanging head down low,"but you don't feel the same."

"Danny, I like werid." Sam gasped softly turning his head to hers again. She lean in and softly nipped his lips. Danny eyes snapped open and slid his hands from hers. Sam wrapped arms around his neck and tilted her head. Danny closed his eyes and wrap his arms around her waist. Sam gave out a breathy moan and clung tighter to Danny. Danny smiled into the kiss, they fit so perfectly against each other. Flashes of red and green dance around them.

"Sam," Danny muttered, "I love you."

* * *

><p>Vlad was getting frustered. He spend all day looking for his son and still couldn't find him. His tail begin to glow and he gasped. When his tail start going a family member is near. Vlad float the the surface; he told Danny over a thousand times to stay away from the surface and humans. He looked in the dark for his son on land.<p>

Vlad heard a female moan and turn to the source. There was Daniel, he knew it. Danny look like that when he was younger until his hair turn colors. Anger erupt from Vlad's throat; who is that girl he had moaning? Vlad saw Danny kissing a girl, little Samantha! Oh no, no, no, no, no! This isn't good! No this is horrible, terrible- he can't even thing of anymore words. He need to get Daniel's attention; Vlad flash his gree tail out and his eyes flash red. Vlad's super sensative hearing heard Danny.

"Sam, I love you."

* * *

><p>HAPPY THANKSGIVING. =)<p>

~JJP


End file.
